The DTent Gurlz
by CrAzY Hazel
Summary: The state of Texas is forcing Camp Green Lake to be coed. 8 girls to each tent...the boys of D-Tent get to meet the girls of D-tent..Oh joy! R&R UPDATED-CHAPTER 13!
1. Welcome 2 CGL

The loud noise of pounding hammers and other strange noises caused the boys to be startled awake. The D-Tent boys quickly jumped outta bed and ran to the tent flap to look out.  
  
"Whats up with all the noise?"Magnet sleepily asked as he brought himself over to the rest of the boys.  
  
"Woah...check it out!"Armpit yelled as he pointed out the tent door.  
  
"What the? What the heck are they up to now?"Squid asked as they all walked out of D-Tent still in their pj's. What stood in front of them shocked all 8 D-Tenters...a tent facing them directly across from their own.   
  
"That wasn't there yesterday!"Zigzag said, astonished.  
  
"No, duh..Zig"X-Ray commented.  
  
"Why do you think its there?"Squid questioned.  
  
"Who knows..."X-Ray answered.  
  
The tent that was across from theres stood tall, there was two large letters printed on the front 'DG'. Which confused every boy...but they were building a tent across from everyones tent...all of them read different Letters...AG, BG, CG, EG, and DG.  
  
It confused everyone, especially when they saw some people working on the showers too! Putting up brand new showers!   
  
"Ok...thats it! Im gonna go find an explanation for all this!"Squid exclaimed.  
  
"No need for that, Alan, I'll tell you,"Mr.Pendanski came outta nowhere.  
  
"AHHH! When did you get here!"Zigzag yelled, looking freaked out.  
  
"Calm down boys, were making some changes cause were getting some more campers,"Mr.Pendanski smiled.  
  
"New campers?"X-Ray looked confused.  
  
"Yep, theres gonna be two tents of each letter now,"Mr.Pendanski explained.  
  
"Ya? Well answer this for me...why are there G's? Huh? Huh? Answer that one!"Zigzag tried to stump Mr.P as best as he could. It wasn't working.  
  
"Oh! The G's stand for 'Girl'..."Mr.P paused. "Boys! Were becoming coed!"  
  
All the boys were speechless, there mouths dropped, and they couldn't believe what they heard. GIRLS! GIRLS!!! Something they hadn't seen in a lllooooong time!  
  
"YES! My wish came true!"Zigzag smiled widely. Everyone quickly looked at him.  
  
"What? It did.."  
  
"So..Mom, ya mean to tell me, theres gonna be girls digging with us?"X-Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah, so you should be happy, your making new friends,"Mr.Pendanski put on one of his fake smiles. "But you boys must remember to stay respectful...no matter how tempting it may be these girls are NOT toys,"  
  
"We know Mom! You dont have to tell us that!"Armpit whined.  
  
"Yeah, ya don't...so whens the girls coming?"Squid looked anxious.  
  
"Tomorrow...now you boys go get dressed, if you noticed you all slept in today and don't have to dig,"  
  
The boys smiled and all silently cheered to themselves.  
  
"But, you can help with the finishing up of the showers and tents, so hurry up,"Mr.Pendanski walked away.  
  
"Girls! Finally this is what I've been waiting for,"Squid smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know whatcha mean...we've all been waiting,"Magnet agreed.  
  
"Girls..this is the life..now only if there was a few more cars.."Twitch added.  
  
"Shut up, Twitch,"Squid glanced at Twitch then stared forward. Finally what he wanted was coming, he couldn't wait to see all the different girls coming. He just couldn't wait.  
  
Zero and Caveman walked quietly behind the rest of them. Zero wasn't ready for girls to come...he knew they wouldn't like him either. He would just be left out like always, he was never really talked to or anything. Only Caveman talked to him and he knew there wouldn't be very many innocent girls that would be as nice.  
  
`````  
  
The day passed by slower then anyday. They couldn't wait, the whole day had been in a buzz about the girls coming. Everyone in the camp was happy, all but one person. The Warden, she didn't want anything to do with girls, she was forced by the state to become coed and she didn't want to deal with more kids, let alone girls. But it was too late now, girls from all over the USA were coming to her camp, to 'build character' and she wasn't at all thrilled.  
  
`````  
  
It seemed like the boys couldn't fall asleep that night. It was the feeling of Christmas, the feeling of knowing there'd be presents under the tree the next day and your way too anxious to wait. It was Christmas eve, and the girls were their presents. But as darkness fell and there eyes slowly began to close the sleep of night finally took over every single boy. And all too soon, the 4:30 horn blew loud and clear, causing the boys to quickly hop outta bed.  
  
"Todays, the day!"Zigzag smiled excitedly.  
  
"Yep, lets get out and dig...cause after digging we get to meet the new 'campers',"Squid rubbed his hands together and walked out of D-Tent.  
  
"I hope this day, goes by faster then yesterday,"Magnet mentioned.  
  
"Me too,"Armpit said as the last of D-Tent walked out to breakfast.  
  
``````  
  
"LOOK! ITS THE BUS!"Twitch yelled as the rest of the boys quickly looked up from there digging spots.  
  
"I've been waiting for that all day,"X-Ray smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know what ya mean,"Squid said as he stuck his shovel into the ground again.  
  
Zero looked at the bus and frowned, maybe he wasn't excited about the girls coming but he was nervous. Really nervous, he had no idea how the girls would treat him, if he'd be treated the same exact way. Plus, the way the boys were talking about the girls made Zero even more disgusted. Some of the boys were talking about the girls as if they were just toys waiting to be played with, and at least Zero knew the girls had feelings too.  
  
`````  
  
The bus slowed to a stop at the Camps main entrance, finally after the longest drive ever, the girls could finally stand up and get outta the hot, sticky bus. 40 young girls, one by one stepped outta the old Green Lake bus. The counsilers which were the boys counsilers walked over to collect there 8 girls.  
  
"A-Tent! I'll call you off, Becky Daniels, Corlanna.."The boys A-Tent counsiler yelled names of the girl tent he now owned. Each counsiler one by one yelled off the girls that were to report to there tent, imediately. Finally Mr.Pendanski ran to the bus with his clipboard. He was late, so late the E-Tent counsiler had already finished.  
  
"Ok...Uhhh, D-Tent! I want you girls to report to me as I call your name,"Mr.Pendanski looked down at his board.  
  
"Randi St. Onge,"  
  
A girl with Long, light brown, curly hair, and blond streaks walked out. Her piercing green eyes glanced at Mr.Pendanski then back at the other girls. Her expression on her face, showed she wasn't gonna take crap from anybody.  
  
"Your Randi?"Mr.Pendanski asked her.  
  
"Yeah,"She answered.   
  
"Ok, Nice to meet you, Im your counsiler Mr.Pendanski welcome to D-Tent,"He smiled quickly then glanced back down at his clipboard. She rolled her eyes and patiently waited for the rest of the girls.  
  
"Katrece.."  
  
A blue eyed girl pushed her way through the other girls. Her blond hair gently, blowing in the wind. She smirked as she walked up to Pendanski.  
  
"Yay! Im in D-Tent..Im so happy your my counsiler,"Katrece said.  
  
"Well, Im glad, that your glad,"Mr.P smiled.  
  
"She was being sarcastic.."Randi sighed.  
  
"Oh..well anyways,"Mr.P paused. "Laquesha Naomi Thomas,"  
  
Quickly a Mexican/American girl with gray eyes, and golden hair walked up. She had a tomboyish apeal with natural light brown streaks in her hair. She didn't say anything to Pendanski when she walked up or to the girls. She just sighed and kicked at the loose dirt.  
  
"Umm...Angela Marie Librizzi,"  
  
No answer or any movement at all.  
  
"Angela?"  
  
"OH! Thats me!"A girl walked out with short brown hair and brown eyes. Her face looked confused but she was smiling. You could tell she didn't know what she was doing.  
  
"Next, Sakura.."  
  
"Im right here, retar-ow!"Sakura yelled as another girl pushed her.   
  
She walked out with Dark blue hair with black streaks, she had the palest skin and her belly showing. Her bellybutton pierced and behind her a tatoo on her back. Her green eyes glistened as she stared at everyone who had already been called.  
  
"Yeah, Im Sakura! Dont wear it out,"She smiled quickly then became quiet.  
  
"Ok, Summer Fields.."  
  
A silent girl, quietly walked towards Pendanski. Her baby blue eyes staring down at her feet as she walked. Silently so silently. Her long black hair shined in the hot sun and her freckles seemed to be more noticable.  
  
"Hello Summer,"Mr.P smiled and she just stared at him.  
  
"Another quiet one I see..."Mr.Pendanski sighed and put his eyes back on the paper.  
  
"Hannah,"  
  
The second to last girl slowly walked over she had greenish hazel eyes and brown hair. Her shoulder length brown hair, was streaked with natural blond and red highlights. Her smile showed she was a nice girl, probably the sweetest one there.  
  
"People call me Angel,"She whispered.  
  
"Angel?"Mr.P questioned but then looked down at the Clipboard one last time.  
  
"Oh, I see we have another Hannah, Hannah Elizabeth Fry,"  
  
The girl glanced up quickly, she practickly skipped over her Blackish brown curls bouncing each step. Her huge Hazel eyes screamed danger and her hyper look, showed she had one too many candy bars.  
  
"YEP! Im HANNAH!"She smiled freakishly then began dancing to nothing at all.  
  
"Ok.."Mr.Pendanski stared.  
  
"I Like to dance...'Its getting Hot in herre...so take off all your clot-"Hannah Elizabeth began singing.  
  
"Umm..anyways"Mr.Pendanski looked nervously at each girl. "I guess this is D-Tent, The D-Tent Girls.." 


	2. Gurlz meet the Boiz

Heres Chappy 2!!!!  
  
Like it? Then please reply!!!  
  
~`~`~  
  
The girls all followed Mr.Pendanski to The Girls D-Tent.  
  
"Ok, this is your tent! Make your self at home, later you can meet the boys,"  
  
"Boys! Where?"Hannah Elizabeth freaked out.   
  
"There digging right now...they'll be in, in a little while,"Mr.Pendanski explained.  
  
"Oh.."Hannah Elizabeth sighed and the other girls stared at her. Mr.Pendanski then left the tent.  
  
"Ooooh, I cant wait to meet the boys!"A very flirty Hannah Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Just Shut up, aight? Your getting on my nerves.."Laquesha glared at Hannah.  
  
"Well, sorry...I didn't mean to bother you...*cough*jerk*cough*.."Hannah smiled inocently.  
  
"What'd you say to me?"Laquesha was about to kill Hannah when Randi walked over.  
  
"Hey, hey guys...we dont need to fight, that'll just get us into trouble.."Randi tried to calm them all down.  
  
"Watch yourself.."Laquesha glared at Hannah one last time then walked off to a cot.  
  
"Well, what are we suppose to do around here?"The other Hannah also known as Angel asked.  
  
"Who knows...we should go find some trouble to get into..I mean fun,"Sakura smiled.  
  
"Fine lets go!"Hannah Elizabeth jumped up and skipped outta the tent followed by Sakura and Randi.   
  
Angel sat down on her cot and pulled out a book. She loved to read and knew this was a great way to pass time. Katrece watched as the three girls left and just started going through her bag.  
  
"Boys...hmmm...Do ya think they'll be any cute ones?"Katrece asked the remaining girls in the room. Angel shrugged.  
  
"Who knows...maybe,"  
  
"I've always had a weekness for badboys, so hot.."Katrece smiled.  
  
"Are you a stalker?"Angela Marie asked as she played with her bag strap.  
  
"I don't know.."Katrece paused. "Maybe I am...or maybe Im not.."  
  
Angela looked at her confused, "Wha?"  
  
Katrece began laughing and Angel smiled from her book. Laquesha groaned, these girls were getting on her nerves.   
  
Summer silently walked to her cot, tightly squeezing her bag, she dropped it to the ground. She sat down on her cot and looked around the room. Then she looked at the other girls, she felt alone and unapreciated but thats how she always felt. Being a natural lone wolf she wasn't even suppose to be there. She sighed and layed down on her cot hoping she'd at least make one good friend.  
  
Randi, Hannah Elizabeth, and Sakura were walking around camp when they saw the Wreck room.  
  
"Lets go in there,"Sakura pointed towards the wreck room.  
  
"Ok!"Hannah smiled.  
  
The three walked in, It was completely empty. Of course! Pendanski said the boys were out digging...even though they didn't get why the boys were digging..  
  
"Hey! Check it out! They have a TV!"Hannah ran over to the TV and turned it on, fuzz filled the room.  
  
"Now, thats a great Tv.."Sakura laughed.  
  
"Here...let me try something,"Randi stared at it, her green eyes looking for ways to make it better. She then hit the top of the TV not too hard, but not too soft. A clearer picture came on.  
  
"Well...Its a little better, thats all I can do,"Randi walked away towards the pool table and Sakura followed. Hannah laughed and sat down in front of the TV.  
  
Zero was the first to finish as always, he walked back to camp, past the wreck room, past the showers to D-Tent. He heard voices from the girl tent, but he was way to scared to take a look. He couldn't help but wonder what they looked like...but he didn't wanna look.   
  
'look..dont look...look..dont look..'His thoughts kept going around in his head. Finally he worked up enough courage to peak in. He saw 5 girls, One reading a book, another going on about how she cant wait to meet the badboys, another was staring into space not getting anything, anyone was saying, then there was two laying down. One who looked really angry, about to bite someones head off, and the other looked sad. Maybe even lonely...Despite Zeros feelings, he actually felt like he liked her. But he was unsure...  
  
"RANDI! THE TVS MESSIN' UP AGAIN!"Hannah began yelling from her place on the floor.  
  
"Will you shut up! I really dont care.."Randi rolled her eyes and began setting up the cue balls.  
  
"Hey, Sakura...wanna play?"Randi asked as she picked up two cue sticks.  
  
"Sure, why not,"She brushed her dark blue hair behind her ear and held out her hand for a cue stick.  
  
They began playing pool as Hannah kept whining about the TV. Hannah finally turned off the TV and stood to her feet.  
  
"No Matter what I do! All I think about is you! Even when Im with my Boo...Ya know, Ya know Im crazy over you!"Hannah began singing and dancing along with her song. She smiled and flipped her hair as she danced. Randi and Sakura ignored her as they played there game.  
  
"Ok...Randi your turn,"Sakura mentioned as she shot a ball into a socket.  
  
"What about me?"A voice behind them caused them to jump.  
  
"Huh?"Randi turned around to see a boy behind her.  
  
"Who are you?"Hannah asked in a babyish voice as she pointed at him.  
  
"Im Squid,"He smiled. "Now can I know who you girls are?"He asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Im Randi...thats Sakura,"She pointed to the girl next to her.  
  
"Hey,"Sakura smiled.  
  
"And that phsyco over there is Hannah.."Randi mentioned.  
  
"Oh, well nice to meet you.."He smirked. "How bout I play a game of pool with you,"Squid added.  
  
"Maybe later,"Randi seemed annoyed for some reason she turned around and continued her game with Sakura. Squid just stared at her shocked then walked to a couch and sat down. More boys and other girls slowly began walking into the wreck room, causing noise and madness to follow.  
  
"I see boys...they're finally done with their digging crap..."Katrece looked out of the tent.  
  
"Well...then why don't you go talk to them.."Angel glanced up from her book.  
  
"Ok..then I guess I will.."Katrece walked out of the tent.  
  
"Man...what a stalker.."Angel laughed to herself.  
  
Angela smirked, "Yeah...a stalker...whats a stalker again?"  
  
Angel glanced at her, "Dont worry about it.."She whispered, knowing Angela would just ask her again later.  
  
Summer stared at the ceiling. She wasn't much of an attention grabber, or a social butterfly. But she did want one thing...a friend. 


	3. Strange Personaltiez

ENJOY!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!  
  
```````  
  
Randi and Sakura finally finished their game of pool. Randi walked out of the Wreck Room to go back to D-Tent when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey, watch it...oh wait,"The boy stumbled.  
  
"You should watch it.."Randi glared.  
  
"Hey, who are you?"The boy asked now smiling.  
  
"Im Randi whats it to you?"She stared at the boy.  
  
"Nothing...Im just not use to girls being around, if you hadn't known Im X-Ray..."He smiled.  
  
"Well, thats nice, I'll be going now,"Randi fakely smiled and walked back to the girls D-Tent.  
  
X-Ray walked into the Wreck Room to see a bored Squid, a sugar high Hannah, and a angry looking Sakura.  
  
"Come on, let me know your secret!"A boy from another tent was annoying Sakura.  
  
"No!"She yelled.  
  
"Come on why not?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"Whats your secret!"The boy asked again.  
  
"Im not telling!"She yelled back.  
  
"Tell!"  
  
Sakuras eyes filled with anger and she grabbed the boys arm. She was so angry her eyes looked as if they were cats eyes. She pushed the boy down to the ground.  
  
"I said no.."She smirked and walked towards where Hannah and some other people were.  
  
X-Ray smiled and walked over to Sakura.  
  
"Hey,"He smiled.  
  
"Hi, Im Sakura.."She smiled, and extended her hand.  
  
"Hey, Im X-Ray,"He shook her hand.  
  
"X-Ray? Thats a wierd name...and his name is Squid over there...whats up with these names?"She asked.  
  
"Oh, there Nicknames...we go by nicknames here,"He answered.  
  
"Oh, really,"She smiled. "Thats cool,"  
  
"Yeah, so what was your secret?"X-Ray curiously asked.  
  
"Oh...hehe, there was no secret.."She smirked.  
  
X-Ray and Sakura heard loud comotion over by the TV. They glanced over to see Hannah on top of the TV, being her usual crazy self. With a little too much caffiene. There was tons of boys over there watching as she sang and pretty much acted like her freakish, flirty self.  
  
"You drive me Crazy! I Just cant sleep!"Hannah sang, then jumped off the TV. She laughed insanely then danced, and danced.  
  
"Umm..Maybe I should go grab her before she does something she'll regret.."Sakura smiled and was about to walk away when X-Ray stopped her.  
  
"Hey, hold up..how bout you get all your friends together to meet my friends,"X-Ray suggested.  
  
"Ok,"She smiled.   
  
"We'll meet in the girls tent, aight?"  
  
"Sure,"Sakura nodded then walked to go get Hannah and get everyone else together.  
  
About 10 min. later all of the D-Tent girls were back in the tent.  
  
"Look what I have,"Hannah showed a handful of white powder to Angela.  
  
"What is that?"Angela asked.  
  
"Good stuff!"Hannah smiled, as she sniffed the powder then laughed.  
  
"Thats not what I think it is...Is it?"Angel asked.  
  
"What do you think it is?"Angela asked Angel.  
  
"I'll tell ya what it is....SUGAR!!! YAY!"Hannah started hopping up and down as she shoved the rest of the sugar in her mouth.  
  
"Hannah! No! Bad! No more sugar for you!"Randi took Hannahs book bag away, which probably was filled with treats.  
  
"Aww man.."She sighed and sat down on her cot, even though she was still extremely fidgety.  
  
Laquesha folded her arms, she already didn't like Hannah. She just had some sort of grudge against her. She didn't like how crazy she was acting that got on her nerves.   
  
"Man...ya know I was getting into a good conversation, with a boy, Sakura until you came and pulled me away.."Katrece sighed.  
  
"Oh, well your gonna be able to meet some new boys anyways,"Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Really? Yay!"Katrece smiled.  
  
"Boys are coming in our tent?"Angel asked to make sure she heard correctly.  
  
Sakura nodded, and Angel set down her book.  
  
"Hehehehe!"Hannah giggled.  
  
"Jeeze! YOU GIRLS NEED TO GET A LIFE!"Laquesha had a sudden burst of anger, these girls were acting way to girly for her taste.  
  
"Just shut up, aight? Or else your face will be meetin my fist...ya got that?"Laquesha glared then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Laquesha just chill,"Randi said then sighed. Getting these girls to stay under control was gonna be harder then she thought.  
  
Then the boys finally walked into the girls D-Tent. X-Ray smiled at Sakura as the rest of the boys made there way in.  
  
"Hey, girls.."Squid smirked. Some of the girls smiled back, Hannah waved and Laquesha rolled her eyes.  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake,"Armpit added.   
  
"Ok, so you girls know who everyone is..I'll tell ya,"X-Ray began.  
  
"Im X-Ray, and thats Armpit, Squid, Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman, Zero, and Twitch.."X-Ray pointed out each boy.  
  
"8 boys yipee!"Katrece silently cheered.   
  
"Ya'll boys have wierd names..."Laquesha mentioned.  
  
"There Nicknames,"Sakura pointed out, then glanced at X-Ray.  
  
"Ya, Nicknames...everyone in Camp Green Lake goes by 'em,"Squid added.  
  
"Really?"Randi questioned. "Thats Different..."She paused for a second. "Oh, and you boys probably wanna know who we all are,"  
  
"That'd be nice,"Caveman said.  
  
"Ok, Well Im Randi, thats Katrece, Sakura, Laquesha, Angela, theres two Hannahs...that one over there we call Angel, and that hyper one bouncing on the bed is just our crazy Hannah. And that quiet girl over there is Summer,"Randi introduced everyone.  
  
"See, already one of your friends has a nickname,"X-Ray noticed.  
  
"Ya...I guess so,"Sakura nodded her head along.  
  
"Well, maybe the rest of you will get a Nickname some day,"Squid commented.  
  
"Ya...one of these days,"X-Ray agreed.  
  
They were all disrupted when Mr.Pendanski walked in to the tent.  
  
"Girls! I have your new clothes,"He brought in 8 fresh orange jump suits.  
  
"These are for sleeping, tonight and work clothes tomorrow, you'll get your second pair after digging tomorrow,"Mr.Pendanski dropped the pile of clothes on the nearest cot.  
  
"Change ASAP!"He smiled and looked at all the boys and the girls in there.  
  
"Now...No funny buisness!"He left and all the kids shook there heads in disgust totally ignoring Mr.P.  
  
"ORANGE! YAY!"Hannah ran over and grabbed a Jump Suit.  
  
"Orange! Orange! Orange! Orange!"She began hopping up and down.  
  
"Whats with her?"Magnet asked.  
  
Randi sighed, "She's obsessed with orange.."  
  
"Ohhh..."  
  
"ORANGE REMINDS ME OF ORANGE SODA! AND THAT REMINDS ME I HAVE A CAN IN MY BAG!"She ran over to her bag.  
  
"I want some,"Angela whined.  
  
"Ok...if you pay me a dollar!"  
  
"But I dont have a dollar.."Angela frowned.  
  
"I was just joking,"Hannah handed a can of pop to Angela then grabbed one herself.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!!"She jumped up and down and continued drinking the pop.  
  
"Freak.."Laquesha whispered at Hannah. But she didnt hear her.  
  
Summer sat in the corner through all this, just as she knew the boys would be the same way. Paying attention to the more out going rather then her. She sighed and pulled long black hair away from her face. Little did she know, somebody was staring at her. 


	4. New Nicknamez

YOU GUYS ROCK!!! JUST KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS AND I'LL JUST KEEP UPDATING!!! YAY!!!  
  
~`~`~  
  
"So I guess this is the girls D-Tent?"Asked Zigzag.  
  
"Yep, it is.."Randi smiled.  
  
"So Randi? Right...you seem tense about sutin'..."X-Ray said.  
  
"What?"She looked at him funny.  
  
"You just seem angry or worried..."X-Ray said.  
  
"Why would I be worried or Angry?"  
  
"YOU DO KNOW THOSE ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS RIGHT???"Hannah asked still drinking her pop.  
  
"Get outta here.."X-Ray was getting annoyed when he was trying to get to know some of the 'other' girls better.  
  
"Ok...fine.."Hannah walked out of DG-Tent. "JEEZE!!! Its always the same thing...no apreciation!"She stomped out and sat on one of the steps.  
  
"Anyway...you just seem a little tense...how'd you get here?"  
  
Randi rolled her eyes and sighed, "I knew this question was coming.."  
  
"Come on tell,"X-Ray was curious.  
  
"Its a long story,"  
  
"I have time,"X-Ray said and Squid walked over.  
  
"Well...somebody was trying to kill me...and it was completely in self defense...I..I killed him.."Randi cringed with anger as she clenched her teeth.  
  
"I wouldn't of killed him..if he just would of left me alone!"She looked up at X-Ray and Squid.  
  
"I wouldnt of.."She sighed. "But your boys...you dont get it.."She walked over and sat down on her cot.  
  
Squid looked at X-Ray and shrugged. She was right they didnt get it. X-Ray walked over to talk to Sakura, and Squid walked over to stand by Laquesha.   
  
Summer looked at everyone and pulled out a brush to comb out her long black hair.   
  
"Hey...who are you?"Magnet walked over by Summer. She looked shocked he was talking to her.  
  
"Oh, thats Summer, she doesnt talk much,"Angel answered for her. Summer sighed, she'd rather answered.  
  
"Really? Thats just like Zero,"Magnet smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Zero's the little one right,"Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's the small, quiet one.."  
  
Summer got up and walked away, they'd began there own conversation and she was getting bored now. She walked out of the tent, to see Hannah by herself with an angry expression.  
  
"Hey,"Hannah said when she saw Summer.  
  
"Hey,"Summer said back.  
  
"Can you believe they kicked me out?"Hannah asked. Summer shrugged.  
  
"I saw you really dont talk to anyone...do you have any friends?"  
  
"Not really.."Summer answered.  
  
Hannah thought for a second, "Well...you can be my friend,"Hannah smiled.  
  
"Your crazy,"Summer laughed.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Squid walked out with Laquesha right by him, they were talking about fist fighting.  
  
"Yeah? Could you believe if ya punch someone in the chest hard enough, you'll see a whole lotta-"Before Laquesha could finish her sentence, she saw Hannah and Summer sitting on the steps.  
  
"Uhhh...freaks move.."Laquesha made a movement with her hand.  
  
Hannah stuck her tongue out at her then moved slightly.  
  
"Anyways.."Laquesha and Squid walked down the steps towards the wreck room.  
  
"That would be so ghetto huh? Ain't I right?"  
  
"Ya know what I think?"Squid glanced at Laquesha.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think your ghetto,"  
  
Laquesha began laughing, with Squid as they disappeared into the Wreck room.  
  
"She could be nicer,"Hannah looked at her feet. Summer nodded.  
  
"Hey! Whatcha guys up to!"Angela came up behind them with Zigzag behind her. Hannah jumped,  
  
"WOAH! Do ya hafta scare me like that?"Hannah began laughing hysterickly with her eyes huge.  
  
"Angelas a Mad lib.."Zigzag smiled.  
  
"Wha?"Angela looked back at him.  
  
"You are.."  
  
"How am I a mad lib?"  
  
"You like to add words to your vocab...didntcha know?"Hannah blurted out.  
  
"No...But I dont add words.."She said and scratched her head.  
  
"Hehe! I guess ya do now,"Hannah giggled.   
  
"I guess I do, and I guess I gotta a nickname too,"  
  
"I guess ya do,"Hannah copied her. Summer looked from the paranoid looking Zigzag to Angela, then to Hannah. She wished she wasn't so quiet, but being quiet was normal. She stood to her feet and walked down the steps.  
  
"Hey, where are ya going?"Hannah asked.  
  
No responce came, she just walked away into the lonesome.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL UP TO?!"Katrece shouted as she peeked her head out of the tent.  
  
"Nothing really,"Zigzag answered.  
  
"GUESS WHAT!"Katrece yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cavemans a cutie...oh no!!! He's running away! STANLEY COME BACK!!!"  
  
Caveman ran out of the tent and Katrece went running after him. Zigzag, Hannah, and Angela which was now Mad Lib started to laugh. 


	5. Lightz out

YAY!!! Thanks 4 your reviews :P YOU GUYS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!! Please continue reviein and I'll keep updatin! Love ya, God Bless...PEACE!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mr.Pendanski quickly walked up to Mad lib, Zigzag, and Hannah.  
  
"You guys ready to get to bed? Where is everyone?"  
  
"Well...Summer walked off, Laquesha went to the wreck room, Katrece went running after Caveman, and everyone else is in the tent,"Hannah answered.  
  
"Oh, ok...Ricky get back to your own tent...round up the others..Im gonna go find Laquesha, Katrece and Summer,"Mr.Pendanski walked away. Zigzag sighed and walked into The girls tent.  
  
"Everyone we gotta go back to our tent..."Zig looked at everybody and then walked out of the tent quickly. Mad lib walked back into her own tent, towards her cot slowly and carefully making sure not to trip over any steps or anything. X-Ray glanced over at Randi then back at Sakura.  
  
"Well, I gotta get going I'll talk to you tomorrow, aight?"X-Ray smiled and Sakura smiled back nodding.  
  
"Cya Cat,"  
  
Sakura giggled as X-Ray left, apparantly she had just got her own nickname and was proud. Magnet waved bye to Angel, and the rest of the boys walked out. When Hannah finally stood to her feet and was going to walk into the tent in a fast jog, she crashed into someone causing them both to fall to the floor.  
  
"Oh....hehe, sorry,"She sat up to see the boy on the ground staring at her. His eyes making quick, jerky movements.  
  
"Its ok..I..uhhh Im fine,"He got to his feet and helped her up.  
  
"So who are you?"Hannah asked.  
  
"Im..Twitch, you?"  
  
"Im Hannah,"She answered. Twitch nodded quickly then walked out of the tent. Hannah smiled his way then skipped over to her cot. She began bouncing on it lightly while humming.  
  
"Interesting set of boys..."Randi said, causing the other girls that were in there to look up.  
  
"Ya...very different personalitys, we might work together great,"Sakura added. "Plus I got a nickname,"She smirked and layed down on her cot. Just then Laquesha, Summer, and Katrece came walking in.  
  
"Hey, Mr.P ya know it wasn't my fault he ran into that pole!!! It wasn't! He wasn't watchin where he was going,"Katrece shouted as she lastly walked into DG-Tent.  
  
"What happened?"Mad lib asked.  
  
"Oh, that cutey caveman ran into a pole, poor thing, has a bloody nose and everything..."  
  
"You were chasing him?"Randi asked.  
  
"Uhhh...ya,"  
  
"Katrece how many times do I gotta tell ya ta stop chasing the boys! Your gonna scare 'em away,"Randi stated.  
  
"That would neva happen, she's a down right stalker.."Laquesha added. Katrece ignored them and walked to her cot.  
  
"GIRLS!!! LIGHTS OUT! DIGGING BRIGHT AND EARLY TOMORROW!"Mr.Pendanski yelled.  
  
"I hate that Pendanski, dude.."Mad lib sighed as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Magnet told me they call him 'Mom'.."Angel commented.  
  
"Mom?"Hannah looked at her funny, and stopped bouncing on her bed. "Thats wierd,"  
  
"Ya...well, lets get to bed,"Randi closed her eyes, and the rest of them got comfortable. Summer crept, silently over to her cot and sat down. The quiet, calmness of the air made her sad. She closed her eyes and slowly laid down. All of them hoping to dream and sleep into a comfortable rest. 


	6. 5 foot holez? soundz INTERESTIN'

UPDATED!!! *lightning flashes* Yes, I did!!!! I hope all u fans ut there are happy!!!! Sry...took so long technical difficulties...hehe^_~ You keep reviewin I keep updatin, k? EnJoY!!!!  
  
~`~`~  
  
The sound of the Loud 4:30 horn caused every girl to jump. Every girl except Hannah...  
  
"Hello HANNAH!!! Wake up!"Randi shook her cot no movement.  
  
"Man, we might have the same name...but at least I wake up,"Angel laughed.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"Randi shook the cot again.  
  
"Believe me you ain't gonna get her up,"Mad lib commented.  
  
"Fine let her get in trouble.."Randi walked away followed by Sakura which now was Cat. Cat tripped forward pushing Randi forward they both fell to the ground.  
  
"What? Huh? Im up! Im up!"Hannah jumped up sleepy eyed.  
  
"Bout time...come on freak.."Laquesha aka Ghetto glared at Hannah and pulled her jumpsuit sleeves up.  
  
"Im not a freak...just a lil misunderstood thats all..."Hannah stood to her feet and Mad lib and Summer walked over to her.  
  
"Dont listen to her..."Mad lib whispered then the three of them walked out to breakfast.  
  
````  
  
"Hey, Cat whats up?"X-Ray smiled.  
  
Sakura blushed a little, "Not much, just my usual troublesome self,"She smirked.  
  
X-Ray laughed and Squid walked up from behind X-Ray,   
  
"Hey Ghetto, hey Randi,"Squid rolled his eyes when he said Randi.  
  
"Hey, Squid whats up with you?"Randi asked.   
  
"Nuthin',"  
  
"Then why do you keep rolling your eyes at me and crap?"Randi looked pissed off.  
  
"Cause you-"  
  
"NO! I dont wanna hear it! We just met yesterday and your already rolling your eyes!"Randi walked ahead.  
  
"Hey come on Randi wait up!"Cat walked after Randi.  
  
"Great going Squid.."Armpit shook his head and walked away followed by X-Ray. Leaving Squid speechless by himself. He was having mixed feelings about everyone now. He didn't know if the feeling was he hated Randi or liked her...  
  
"Come on Squid..I wont abandon my Homie,"Ghetto hooked her arm onto his and pulled him along towards breakfast.  
  
Angel was quietly humming to herself and watching her feet as she walked. Katrece was right beside her until she saw Caveman. She went running off,  
  
"Oh my Cave babay are ya ok!???"She examined his bruises on his face. "Ya gotta watch where yoor running next time!"  
  
Caveman backed away from her, "Come on Katrece just stay away from me, for a little while.."  
  
"But Caveman...I like you,"She walked closer to him.  
  
"Just stay...stay right there.."  
  
Katrece sighed and pouted.  
  
"Your mean.."  
  
Caveman slowly backed away then ran towards some boys that were ready to go out digging.  
  
Summer, Hannah, and Mad lib got there breakfast quickly ate it, then grabbed their shovels.  
  
"Digging...hmmm sounds interesting.."Hannah said as she picked up a shovel.  
  
"Yeah...why are we digging anyways?"Mad lib asked.  
  
"Beats me.."Hannah answered.  
  
Summer grabbed a shovel and was already off walking ahead. Talking was one thing she had learned slows a person down, and she wanted to get done digging...not goof off like everyone else was.  
  
"Hi Mad lib.."Zigzags loud voice came from behind her, she turned around and he was staring right at her.  
  
"OMG...why'd ya do that for? You scared me.."  
  
"I know,"He smiled.  
  
"Ok...guys lets get going,"Hannah smiled as she popped a gumball into her mouth.  
  
All 8 D-Tent boys dragged there shovels behind them, as all 8 D-Tent girls followed close behind. 5 ft. holes? Didn't sound too bad...  
  
~`~`~  
  
Sry so short...update more l8ter...REVIEW!!! 


	7. Sniper

You guys reviewed! And I updated! BE HAPPY!!!! Lol...neways hope ya like this chapter!...  
  
`~`  
  
"THIS IS TOO HARD!!!"Hannah stomped her feet as she tantrumed. She continuesly hit her shovel into the ground.  
  
"Ok, it ain't that hard.."Ghetto rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yuhuu...I cant even get my hole started..."Hannah glared at the ground. Everyone just stared at her, and shook their heads.  
  
"Come on, Hannah even I can get started.."Mad lib laughed.  
  
"So.."Hannah looked down at her shovel and tried to push it into the ground, it failed and only chipped the dirt.  
  
"GRRRRR!!!"Hannah furiously jumped up and down.  
  
"Here...lemme show ya how to do it,"Twitch was getting frustrated himself watching Hannah continuesly try to dig. He put his hands on top of hers and showed her how to push the shovel into the ground, and throw out the dirt.  
  
"Th..Thanks,"Hannah said wide eyed, her face blushing. Twitch quickly nodded then walked back to his own hole.  
  
"So...let me get this straight...we dig until its 5 feet...then we do whatteva we want?"Ghetto asked.  
  
"Ya, pretty much,"X-Ray answered.  
  
"Thats cool, Im going to the wreck room when Im finished,"Cat thought out loud.  
  
"That ain't gonna be for a while,"Magnet sighed.  
  
"Why? It doesnt take that long to dig a 5ft. hole...does it?"Mad lib asked.  
  
"You have no idea,"Zigzag looked at her, and shook his head. Angel sighed, she didn't like digging holes...and she had just started.  
  
```  
  
Randi was still pretty angry at Squid, He had no right to hate her after they just met. The first time she had talked to him was in the wreck room and now he didnt wanna talk to her at all. She didn't get what was up with that.  
  
"Hey...pssss...Caveman.."Katrece whispered his way. Caveman looked at her.  
  
"What?"He asked.  
  
"Hi,"She smiled.  
  
"Ummm...hi.."  
  
Then Katrece just stared at him, stared at him through her blue eyes. Caveman tried to avoid her gaze and continue digging but it was too hard.  
  
"Katrece...why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Oh...sorry its a little habbit...Im done,"She quickly looked down at her feet and shoveled out some dirt. Caveman stood in silence for a second.  
  
"Hey...uhhh, Katrece..."Caveman paused as she looked up. "Its not that I dont like you or anything...but do you think you could give me a little bit of space?"  
  
Katrece smiled, "Ya...Im sorry,"She giggled.  
  
Zero looked up at Caveman and Katrece at the sound of her laugh. Now he knew...even somebody liked Stanley. Sure Zero could like a girl all he wanted but he knew he'd never be brave enough to tell her or even talk to her. All the other boys were just like that...meeting a girl, talking to her, chilling out, its a date! He never even really knew a girl like that before...he never met anyone else like him.  
  
```  
  
Two hours passed and a cloud of dust was seen in the distance, the water truck was coming their way. The boys and girls slowly started climbing out of their holes. By the time they were situated the truck pulled up. Randi had noticed X-Ray had put all the boys in a certain order-X-Ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Caveman, Zero, then Twitch. She thought to herself then got the girls together.  
  
"Hey I think we should have an order to the waterline,"She stated.  
  
"Why?"Katrece asked.  
  
"Cause..I just think things would go more smoothly,"  
  
"Well, its ok with me,"Cat smirked.  
  
"Ok, since it was my idea, I think I should be first,"  
  
"What? No fair!"Hannah protested.  
  
"Shut up!"Ghetto pushed her outta the way. "Continue.."  
  
"Cat could be second...then Ghetto,"Randi stopped for a second to think. "Angel you can be after Ghetto, then Katrece...after Katrece, Mad lib.."  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME!!!"Hannah groaned.  
  
"Im getting to you...after Mad lib...Summer, and then Hannah,"Randi finished.  
  
"What? IM LAST?"  
  
All the girls ignored her and lined up for water. Slowly all the girls got through the line, getting their canteens filled then heading back to dig. When Summer got to the water truck she stared at the ground after handing Mr.Pendanski her canteen.  
  
"So Summer...how's your day been going?"He asked cheerfully.  
  
"Fine,"She whispered.  
  
"Really? Well, thats great,"He handed her canteen back and she walked away. Mr.Pendanski was strange...and something about him she just didn't like. Maybe it was his goofy smile, or the way he'd get into everyones personal life, or the way she saw him make fun of Zero.  
  
```  
  
"Im tired of this..."Hannah sighed and leaned on her shovel. "I want to go back to sleep.."She closed her eyes.  
  
"Well, you can after your done,"Randi added.  
  
"That'll take too long.."Hannah whined.  
  
"If you stop complaining maybe it wont take so long...now would it?"Ghetto asked.  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"Make me,"  
  
Hannah glared then ignored Laquesha, she went back to her hole. Everyones hands were already starting to get blisters. Hannah was the only one complaining...nobody else.  
  
"Hey, Randi you need a nickname,"Cat mentioned.  
  
"I know..."She nodded. "And so does soem others but we just havent got 'em yet,"  
  
"How bout Sniper?"Cat questioned.  
  
"How about Dog breath,"Hannah laughed. Cat glared at her,  
  
"Maybe we should call you that,"  
  
"Noway.."Hannah shook her head and laughed again.  
  
"Just ignore the freak.."Ghetto commented.  
  
"Dont worry I will,"Cat said.  
  
Hannah's mouth dropped,"WHAT! You suc-"  
  
"I like it, Snipers cool,"Randi smiled. 


	8. Fight!

For those of u who continue reading and reviewing.....I LOVE YOU! You guys make me sooooooooo happpy!!!! Srryyyy Im eating lotso candy right nooooowwww soooo pleze!!! REVIEW!!!!  
  
~`~  
  
Hours of hateful digging continued, the watertruck coming by every now and then. To some of the girls fighting over the stupidest things. But the worst fight came all too soon, when the water truck came by at lunch time...  
  
"Ok, boys and girls we have bologni and cheese, apples, and gramcrackers for lunch!"  
  
The boys and girls all lined up and went through the line. Mr.Pendanski smiled at everyone and continuosly got into their lives.  
  
"So Randi? How are you doing?"  
  
"Its Sniper,"She mentioned. But he ignored her,   
  
"Sakura? Laquesha? How about you two?"  
  
"Mom, your getting it all wrong...Im Ghetto and thats Cat.."Laquesha glared. Mr.Pendanski shook his head and sighed.  
  
"I HATE BEING AT THE END!!!"Hannah complained.  
  
"Shut up or we'll go extra slow..."Ghetto laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you don't wanna wait any longer now do you?"Katrece asked.  
  
"No..."Hannah glared at everyone. Summer looked back at her, it really wasn't fair that she was in the back. Summer was only one place in front of her and she didn't really find that fair either.  
  
"Ewww...this bologni looks like Spam..."Hannah wrinkled her nose at the smell and look of the sandwhiches.  
  
"Its not Spam.."Mad Lib shook her head before walking back to her hole.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because freak, Spam is ham in a can not Bologni.."Ghetto pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but I must agree...this is nasty.."Angel turned up her nose.  
  
"Get use to it,"Magnet looked over at her.  
  
"So you have sandwhiches like this for lunch and beans for dinner?"Katrece asked.  
  
"Yeah,"X-Ray answered.  
  
"Why cant we just have candy?"Katrece asked giggling.  
  
"Because Hannah would be high all the time and would probably kill herself.."Sniper answered.  
  
"Whats that suppose to mean?"Hannah glared.  
  
"I dont get it..."Mad lib scratched her head, and looked over at Zigzag who looked confused also.  
  
"Whats not to get? She's a freak that don't know anything about life...A simple freak that is off the hook of reality.."Ghetto snickered. Hannah had enough, she threw her sandwhich to the ground and walked over to Ghettos hole.  
  
"What now?"She looked up from her sitting spot. Hannah took one step and kicked some of Ghettos dirt pile in her hole, some flew at Ghettos face. She sat there for a minute, anger burning up inside her.  
  
"Freak your gonna wish you never did that..."  
  
"Try me,"Hannah smiled and Ghetto jumped up. The fight started as Ghetto punching Hannah in the stomach....it coulda stopped there but it just got worse.   
  
After being punched in the stomach Hannah, fell back a little. Then she had flames of madness burning in her eyes. She ran forward her fists flying, and knocked Laquesha to the ground.  
  
"In my dictionary Ghetto means 'messed up' and now I know that wasn't a lie.."Hannah glared as she kicked Laquesha in the stomach. Laquesha quickly got back up and was about to kill Hannah.  
  
"Hey guys calm down,"Sniper got up and walked towards them.  
  
"Yeah, we'd rather not see a fight between you two today,"X-Ray added.  
  
"Stay out of this...this is between me and the freak show.."Ghetto glared and held up her fists. Hannah nodded,  
  
"Bring it on..."  
  
"Can't we all just get along?"Mad lib asked, everyone ignored. For Ghetto jumped Hannah and punched her into the ground. Hannah tried to fight back but it was hard. She was pinned to the ground and was continuosly being hit. The other D-Tent girls and the boys ran over and circled around Laquesha and Hannah.  
  
"Come on, Ghetto...get offa her,"Squid even tried to stop the fight no effect. The boys and girls continuasly tried to get the two girls apart from eachother. Scratching, punching, kicking, and screaming were coming from both girls. Finally the loud sound of Mr.Pendanskis shot gun made them all jump and ended the fight. 


	9. Gimme a break

You reviwys r awsome! Im glad ya like Hannah^_^ Hehe...yeah she's hyper! I had ta make all the gurls have diff. personalitys...Ghetto will shape up sooner or later! Ok Well REVIEW!!!!  
  
~`~`~  
  
Mr.Pendanski quickly walked over to the two girls fighting.  
  
"Now...ladies thats no way to act!"  
  
"Hey! It aint ma fault!"Ghetto yelled. "She's crazy!"  
  
"Girls this is a warning..."Mr.Pendanski looked at both of them. "Next time I won't be so nice,"He glared and walked back to the water truck, stepped in and drove off.  
  
"Get back to your own work, freak.."Ghetto glared at Hannah. Hannah wiped the blood off her bottom lip and limped back to her hole.  
  
~`~`~`  
  
The long, hours of torture seemed like days and days of hell. The sun beating down on the backs of there heads and necks. Blisters bleeding and it growing more and more painful to continue there working. Paces weakening and conversations dieing. Soon everyone was irritable, just wanting to get done and through with the day of pain and suffering. But soon enough one by one the boys would finish, Zero first of course...and then all the girls began finishing. Leaving Hannah out the longest, she was the slowest digger...and the one that also took the longest.  
  
"Come on! Isn't 4 1/2 ft. close enough???!!!"She screamed to herself. No one else was out on the lake bed anymore, everyone else had finished.  
  
"GRRR!!!!"Hannah shoveled a few more piles out of her hole then climbed out with effort. She didn't care if she wasn't done. To her...she WAS done. She spat in her hole then walked off.  
  
~`~`~`  
  
Most of the girls went to the wreck room when they were finished. Ghetto, Angel, Mad lib, and Katrece had went to the Wreck room to hang out.   
  
"Hey, Squid wanna play pool wit me?"Ghetto asked.  
  
"Wha? Huh? Didya say sumthin?"He looked back at Ghetto. He hadn't heard a word she said. He was staring outside at Cat, Sniper, and X-Ray. Sniper had flipped her light brown curly hair, and glared at him through her cold green eyes. He could tell there was some deep dark secret behind her. And he couldn't help but stare...she seemed...different through his eyes now.  
  
"Ya wanna play pool wit me..or what?"  
  
"Oh, yeah..sure,"He shook off the thought and walked over to the pool table. Armpit and a girl from CG-Tent walked over to the pool table.  
  
"Hey, ya think we can play?"Pit asked. "This is Karen...believe me this girl can play a serious game of pool,"A girl with red hair and light brown eyes nodded and giggled.  
  
"Sure,"Ghetto smirked. "Two on two,"She held up her cue stick and the game began.  
  
Katrece and Mad lib were busy by the TV. Zigzag was watching it and they were trying to watch it too...but it was difficult.  
  
"How can you understand this?"Katrece asked and leaned over Zigzag.   
  
"Be quiet.."His eyes were fixed on the TV. Katrece glanced over at Mad lib, she had a blank expression on her face, like she was zoned into the TV too.  
  
"Oookay...Im gonna go talk ta Angel...bye,"Katrece got up and walked over to Angel who was talking with Magnet.  
  
"Hey, guys..."She smiled and sat down on the busted up couch beside the two of them.  
  
"Not much...Magnets teaching me spanish,"Angel smiled.  
  
"Really?"Katrece asked.  
  
"Ya, its pretty cool...now tell me how to say that sentence again.."Angel leaned forward and Magnet smiled and whispered into her ear.  
  
Katrece sighed...she didn't feel wanted here either. She walked over to the door, but right before she could walk out Hannah walked in.  
  
"Oh, hi Katrece,"She smiled.  
  
"Hey,"Katrece sighed.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Oh...its nothing...no ones paying attention to me...and Caveman ran away...again.."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and then earlier I was talking to this cute E-Tent boy and then he ran away too...I don't know why that always happens..."  
  
"Who knows?"Hannah shrugged. "Wanna walk around outside and talk?"Hannah asked.  
  
"Guess so...nuthin better to do.."  
  
~`~`~`  
  
"Well, Squid's just like that sumtimes, Sniper don't worry about it,"X-Ray tried to get her anger off of him.  
  
"Yeah...but I don't know why he hasta be so rude,"  
  
"Thats just Squid...he's weird,"  
  
"Snipe...just dont worry, k? Its as simple as that,"Cat smiled.  
  
"Im not worried about nuthin....why would I be worried? Worried about a boy I hardly know? Nah!"Sniper laughed to herself.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say,"Cat shook her head while she spoke.  
  
~`~`~`  
  
Summer had just silently walked by both of the D-Tents. She was about to walk into the Girls D-Tent when she saw the tent flap of the boys tent open. She took a look inside, only Zero lay on his cot. Lonely, sad...she was about to walk away when something inside her let herself walk forward. Into the boys tent. Zero heard and let his eyes drift to the side. He saw Summer and he sat up. At first it was quiet, with a few stares at eachother. The aquard silence left them bewildered and confused. Till Summer just couldn't take being quiet anymore...she had to get to know someone.  
  
"H..Hi, Im Summer,"Summer stuttered at her words.  
  
"Zero,"Zero said and slightly smiled, Summer smiled back and walked over to a cot near him.  
  
~`~`~`  
  
"What about Flirt?"Hannah asked Katrece.  
  
"No, too girly! I want a Nickname that is me...that I like,"  
  
"Hmmm...I dont know..."Hannah scratched her head. "Whats your favorite color?"  
  
"I dont have one.."  
  
"Favorite candy?"  
  
"Chocolate,"  
  
"What kind of Chocolate?"  
  
"Kit-Kat bars, yum!"Katrece smiled.  
  
"Really? Thats my favorite kind of candy bar too! But of course I love any candy,"She smirked. "So Katrece how bout your nickname be Kit-Kat?"  
  
"Let me think...sure!"Katrece smirked.  
  
"YAY! FOR CANDY!"Hannah jumped up and down her dark curls bouncing off her head.  
  
"I could sure go for some candy,"A voice came from behind the two girls.  
  
"Wha?"Hannah twisted around to see two boys behind them. One boy, with short, blond hair and brown eyes, and the other with a red bandana over brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Couldn't ya go for some candy right about now, Gnat?"The kid with the Bandana asked.  
  
"Sure could,"The blond boy nodded.  
  
"What do you guys want?"Katrece asked.  
  
"Well, sweet thang...the one thing we want is candy, and there is two very beautiful peices of candy standin in front of us,"Gnat the blond boy walked up and put his arm around her. Katrece jumped.  
  
"Get away,"  
  
The other boy with the bandana kept touching Hannah's hair, and she kept backing away.  
  
"Come on...whats wrong?"The boy inched closer.  
  
"Uhhh...we gotta go,"Hannah yanked Katrece and they ran towards the girl D-Tent.  
  
"Man...Jim...they ran away,"The blond boy sighed.  
  
"Thats ok...we'll go see 'em later,"The bandana boy smiled and they walked away.  
  
~`~`~`  
  
Katrece and Hannah were still running, they ran as fast as they could. Past the wreck room, past X, Cat, and Sniper. And right in between, both D-Tent tents. They slowed their pace when they got to the girls tent. They glanced at the boys D-Tent...they weren't sure if they heard correctly. But they heard two people laughing. 


	10. Summer's Crime

Well...heres the 10th Chapter!!!! Be happy! Be nice! Be HyPeR and CrAzY!!!! Hehe, sry...just please reply to this and tell me what ya think! I need ta know!!!! Thankys^_~  
  
~`~`~  
  
"Zero, your the first one to talk to me,"Summer blushed.  
  
"Really?"Zero's eyes widened.  
  
"Well, yeah...ya know the first one to actually start an 'actual' conversation.."Summer smiled. "I've been lonely,"  
  
"Me too,"Zero sighed. Summer nodded and then lifted her black hair into a ponytail, then dropped it. Combing her fingers through it gently. Zero watched carefully as Summer cocked her head to the side and her blue eyes looked into his. Her smile that made him smile in return. Summer wasn't like the others...she was just like him. Quiet. Lonely. Zero's heart beat faster and faster just looking at her. She was beautiful...and he was in love.  
  
"So why are you here?"Summer asked.  
  
"Oh..I..uhh.."Zero snapped himself out of his daydream. "I stole some shoes from payless,"  
  
"Thats not so bad...why'd ya end up here?"Summer looked at him with a questioning smirk.  
  
"Yeah...well, I was living on the streets..so,"He paused. "It made everything a lot worse,"Zero looked down, and Summer stayed silent. Zero glanced back up at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it...no big,"He smiled. "So how'd you get here?"  
  
Summers smile slowly began to disappear. She sighed and her eyes shut as if trying to hold back tears. Trying to not go back to the past that would haunt her.The aquward silence filled the tent, and Zero began to feel uncomfortable with the silence. Zero began thinking of changing the subject...maybe this was the wrong question to ask. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth. No sound came out. Speechless. Zero's heart was beating harder and harder in his chest. A cold sweat began to run down his forehead. He had nothing to say, nothing to do.   
  
"I was framed,"Summer whispered. Zero looked at her, a feel of relief hit him. And he gently gazed at her knowing, she had a dark past behind her being at CGL. To Zero, Summer didn't really seem like a 'Badgirl' she was just different.  
  
"But its no big,"Summer smiled.  
  
~`~`~  
  
"What the heck was up with that?!"Hannah freakishly asked, her breath fast and hard. Her and Katrece had just ran into DG-Tent.  
  
"Retarded, perverted, boys,"Kitkat answered.  
  
"Why did the hafta pick on us?"Hannah pulled her hair out of her eyes. Kitkat shrugged.  
  
"Just forget about them. If they bother us again, we'll tell somebody,"Kitkat answered.  
  
Hannah let out a breath of relief, "Good idea,"Hannah reached down and unzipped her bag, pulling out a can of Moutain Dew.  
  
"Well, Im gonna go and try to find Caveman, k,"Kitkat made her way to the door. "Bye,"She waved.  
  
"Cya,"Hannah waved, then sighed. Kitkat walked away, and Hannah layed back on her cot. She sipped her pop, and stared at the ceiling. She quickly sat up when she heard the sound of a riot outside. She stood to her feet and ran to the door, lifting the flap to peek out.  
  
"Come on car freak! Come on! Fight back!"A boy shoved another boy to the ground.  
  
"Whats wrong with you?! Can't you fight back twerp!"Another boy kicked him. Hannah had to squint to see that the boy being beat up was Twitch.  
  
"Get up freak! Get up!"The first boy pulled Twitch up by the collar, then dropped him. He hit the ground hard, and cringed, then looked up at the two boys. He was blinking and flinching furiously. Twitch glared and jumped to his feet, and hit the first boy as hard as he could. The boy resulted with a black eye.  
  
"Finally, ya learn how to fight!"The boy whistled and about 5 other guys came out. Hannah's eyes widened. She didn't know how Twitch got into a mess like this.  
  
"Come on, guys...wha..what'd I ever do?"Twitch held up his hands to resist being hit again. A really scary looking strong guy, grabbed Twitches wrist and laughed in his face. Another boy continuosly kicked Twitch in the stomach.  
  
"This is what happens to freaks like you when you don't know how to keep to yourself!"The leader of the boys sneered.  
  
"Now lets go throw 'im into a hole,"One boy mentioned as he yanked Twitch one way.  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
All the boys turned to see Hannah standing on her own. An evil glare fixed on all 7 boys. She squeezed the pop can in her hand, till it was dented then dropped it. The boys laughed.  
  
"Stupid girl what could you do?"The leader laughed.  
  
"Believe me..I can hurt you,"Hannah's glare remained, as the boys laughter continued.  
  
"Sure, like what? Claw me to death?"A boy laughed.  
  
"Maybe she'll bring out her little dollys, to scare us,"Another boy smirked.  
  
Hannah stared, she kept a straight evil glare on the boys and lifted up her fists.  
  
"Let him go,"She said in a low, deadly tone. Her eyes now fixed on the leader of the group.  
  
"Haha, I guess she's gonna kill us now,"One boys eyes were watering from laughter.  
  
"Im so scared,"The leader mocked. And they threw Twitch to the ground, the leader kicking him in the back. Hannah shook in anger, and let herself run towards the boys. Her fists flying, as she let out a sheer war cry. One boy grabbed her wrist, she kicked him in the nuts. The boy toppled over in pain. Another boy grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the ground. She struggled and kicked trying to release his grasp. Another boy spit in her face as the others taunted.  
  
"Awww, wittle girl want her mommy?"  
  
"Go back to the mall, sweetheart!"The boy that she had hit, sneered, as soon as he stood back up. Twitch looked up at the comotion his vision blurred. It took him a few seconds to realise where he was. Hannah's struggling gasps made him notice exactly what was going on. He wiped his bloody nose, and stood to his feet, quickly running and ramming the guy who was holding Hannah. He fell to the ground, and she got free. Hannah dashed at the leader, and hit him in the stomach. Twitch had two boys after him, and Hannah had the rest at her. 7 against 2, an unfair game. Hannah's eyes full of anger and violence. She'd do anything to keep the boys away from her. Punch, kick, scratch, dodge, and charge. Then the leader pulled out a switchblade and inched towards Hannah. She backed up, but a boy snatched hold of her from behind.  
  
"Ya shoulda stuck to Barbies, baby,"The boy held her down, and the leader held the blade to her throat.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Madlib stared at the TV with a blank expression. The loud noise of the Wreck room didn't seem to bother her.  
  
"Hey Madlib! Yoohoo...earth to Madlib,"Zigzag snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink, her stare remained on the screen. Zigzag turned the TV off and Madlib jumped.  
  
"HEY! I was watching that!"Madlib protested.  
  
"It was over,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Zigzag and Madlib stood up and walked over to one of the tables.  
  
"So Lib, ya know how to play cards?"Zigzag asked.  
  
"Depends,"Madlib sat down. "What game?"  
  
"Uhhh, I dont care,"  
  
"Slapjack?"Madlib smirked.  
  
"Sure, why not,"Zigzag smiled back.  
  
"OOOHHH! Can I play?"Kitkat ran over.  
  
"I got nuthin better to do,"She giggled. "Can't find Caveman anywhere,"  
  
"Is he hiding?"Madlib asked. Kitkat shrugged.  
  
"He'll turn up eventually,"Zigzag pulled out a deck of cards and began dealing them out.  
  
~`~`~  
  
"Chica, I have something for ya,"Magnet gently smiled at Angel as he stroked her soft brown hair.  
  
"What?"She giggled.  
  
Magnet pulled out a pretty, silver braclet. Diamonds rimmed the chain and sparkled in the light of the wreck room. Angel gasped.  
  
"Magnet, where did you get this?"She studied the treasure in her hands.  
  
"I've had it for a while...saving it for someone special,"  
  
Angel blushed and slipped the braclet on. Then glanced around, unsecure and uncomfortable on what to do next. Then she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Thats it for now!!! Please reply^_^ What do ya think!!!! MORE TO COME!!!!  
  
ByEs 


	11. Crazy and Shadow

You reviewers are awsome! Luv ya all! *Smiles and throws candy to everyone*  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!!!! YAY!!!  
  
~`~`~  
  
"Yeah! We win! In yer face Pit!"Ghetto laughed and pointed at Armpit and the girl with him.  
  
"Oh...fine, don't rub it in.."Armpit added and glanced at the redhead beside him.  
  
"Lets get outta here,"The girl whispered and Armpit followed.  
  
"Was that a great game of pool? Or what?!"Ghetto looked at Squid.  
  
"Ya, great.."Squid answered with absolutly no excitement in his voice.  
  
"Whats up withchu?"Ghetto asked.  
  
"Oh, uhhh...nuthin' Laquesha,"He glanced outside then back at her. "I just need to be alone..."Squid walked out of the Wreck room.  
  
"Ok...uhh Talk to ya lata!"Ghetto walked towards the three playing slapjack.  
  
~`~  
  
"Hey where's Sniper?"Squid asked X-Ray and Cat as they made their way into the wreck room.  
  
"Oh, she went that way,"Cat pointed towards the direction of all the holes dug.  
  
"She said something about being by herself...."X-Ray added.  
  
"Oh, thanks,"Squid nodded and began walking that direction. At first he didn't see anybody, till he reached the starting of the first holes. Sniper sat , her legs dangling over the edge of a hole and her eyes fixed on the setting sun. He quietly walked to her, and she turned to see him. Her eyes were wide and Squid noticed her cheeks streaked with her tears. She wiped her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve and acted normal. Returning her look to the sunset.  
  
"What do you want?"She asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Nuthin',"Squid answered. "Mind if I sit?"  
  
"No,"She groaned and scooted slightly over. Squid sat, and looked at the sun. Both Sniper and Squid unable to speak. Like a weight was put on top of them and they couldn't breathe. Squid glanced at her, she didn't look at him. Her eyes remained on the sun.  
  
"Randi...Im sorry,"Squid whispered and Sniper quickly looked over at him.  
  
"What?"She asked.  
  
"Sorry...ya know if I was a jerk..."He sighed and gently smiled, and for the very first time...Sniper smiled back.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Hannah's breathing increased, her heart rate went up, and she was actually scared for her life. A crazed boy she didn't even know, had a switchblade to her neck. She cringed and tightened her eyes closed. She could hear the laugh of the boys, and really thought this was the end.  
  
"Its a shame ya hafta go like this...we had fun,"The blade was actually touching her neck now. She shook then felt a push. Thud! She hit the ground unharmed. She flashed her eyes open to see Twitch had the guy on the ground. He was tackling him and going crazy. When the guy slightly shoved his switchblade causing it to slice into Twitchs arm. He cringed in pain, but still tried his best to hurt him. Another guy grabbed Twitch and then a gunshot was heard.  
  
"Knock it off!"A counsiler yelled. "Ya kids wanna go to the Warden!"  
  
Quickly the boy dropped Twitch and the others ran off. Hannah looked up her curls were in front of her eyes so she pushed them behind her ears. She crawled over to Twitch, he was wincing slightly.  
  
"Here...lemme help,"Hannah smiled and took a red bandana out of her pocket. She tied it around his wound and loosened it gently.  
  
"There...that should help the bleeding,"  
  
Twitch looked up at her, "Thanks,"He weakly smiled, fidgeting slightly.  
  
"Your crazy,"Hannah giggled.  
  
"Im crazy?"Twitch laughed and stared at Hannahs pretty Hazel eyes. "Your the one that almost got yourself killed...Crazy..Hazel,"He quickly looked down.  
  
"Crazy Hazel?"Hannah gazed on him with a questioning look.  
  
"Hey, well ya know...I thought ya might've needed a nickname.."Twitch fidgeted.  
  
"Thanks,"She smiled. "What happened any ways? What got them so ticked at you?"  
  
"Said the wrong thing to the wrong guys,"He answered.  
  
"Oh,"Hannah wanted to ask what he said, but she thought this had been enough. Both of them had gotten beaten up pretty bad, and it was because people thought them as 'freaks'...at least she had found someone who was just like her.  
  
~`~  
  
The signal for dinner was heard and both Boys and Girls rushed in to their assigned table. All the boys at one table for a specific letter and all the girls at one table for a specific letter. Sniper across from Ghetto, Ghetto beside Angel, Angel across from Cat, and Cat beside Mad lib, Kitkat across from Mad lib, and Kitkat beside Summer. And Hannah now Crazy Hazel sat across from Summer.  
  
"Woah...what happened to you?"Kitkat asked Crazy Hazel as she sat down with her 'food'.  
  
"Its a long story.."She replied.  
  
"So how does everyone like this place so far?"Sniper asked.  
  
"Its ok...I mean it is punishment,"Angel answered.  
  
"I agree,"Mad lib nodded as she scooped a part of the stuff on her plate to her mouth.  
  
"Hey, Summer was I just imagining or were you laughing in the boys D-Tent...I coulda sworn it was you,"Crazy Hazel glanced at Summer.  
  
"Summer...Laughing?"Ghetto laughed herself. "Man, that girl is so quiet she could be somebodys shadow.."  
  
Summer looked down at her food.  
  
"Ya..maybe thats a perfect nickname for her,"Cat suggested.  
  
"Shadow? Yeah...thats perfect,"Ghetto nodded.  
  
"HEY! I finally found Caveman!"Kitkat excitedly changed the subject.  
  
"Really? Where was he?"Mad lib asked.  
  
"Walking around camp...so whenever I would go somewhere to find him...he had already been there and left.."  
  
"Thats strange...walking around camp?"Crazy laughed.  
  
"Ya..it is kinda aquward...BUT I found him!"  
  
They all started laughing.  
  
"Katrece ya better be careful or you'll scare him away all too fast,"Angel laughed.  
  
"Ya..oh guys my name now is Kitkat...ain't it awsome!"Katrece smiled. Sniper nodded,  
  
"Yeah, thats pretty cool,"  
  
"Yeah, and my nickname is Crazy Hazel...hehe,"Hannah laughed.  
  
"Wow...I think we all got our own nicknames now..."Cat glanced at Sniper.  
  
"Yeah, now were leagully the D-Tent Girls,"Angel nodded playing with the braclet around her wrist.  
  
"Naw...naw...we ain't just GirlS...we are the D-Tent Gurlzzz...with a U and Z,"Ghetto pointed out.  
  
"Sounds great,"Sniper smiled.  
  
"YEAH! Im a D-Tent Gurl! Thats cool!"Mad lib laughed.   
  
And so the girls all had nicknames, they all were accepted at Camp Green Lake, and they all had many phases to go through. Cause now they were "The D-Tent Gurlz". 


	12. Rain

Heres the long waited...long anticipated...long- AW! Just read it!   
  
~`~  
  
When the Camp of Green Lake had finally settled down to a silent slumber, it seemed to already be time to wake up once again. You'd fall asleep, and wake up, fall asleep, and wake up...no one had a comfortable sleep. I guess the term 'restless' was perfect for this predictiment. So when the horn blared loudly through the Camp at exactly 4:30 on the dot...tired, irritable campers...slowly and unhappily got up.   
  
"Hurry it up! Get your shovel! Get your breakfast! Lets go! Lets go! Girls come on!"Mr.Pendanski shouted.  
  
"I don't know about you...but the sound of yelling is the last thing I wanna hear..."Crazy Hazel cringed and looked over at Summer aka Shadow. Shadow just nodded, her blue eyes to the ground.  
  
"Hey...something wrong.."Crazy asked. Shadow looked up.  
  
"No...no.."She whispered, and shook her head as she walked away.  
  
"HELLO!"Kitkat screamed, and caused Hannah to jump.  
  
"Woah...Kit...what you been doing?"  
  
"Nothing...Im just overly, hyper-active today..and I don't know why!"  
  
"Thats how I feel all the time.."Crazy Hazel smirked.  
  
"Katrece! Hannah! Hurry it up!"Mr.Pendanski shouted.  
  
~`~  
  
The hot desert sun, grew hotter by the minute. They'd been digging for three hours now, and yet for a few of them, their holes seemed to never change.  
  
"I can see clearly now the rain is gone!"Crazy Hazel bounced up and down, while shoveling the dirt from her hole.  
  
"What rain?"Madlib questioned.  
  
"Oh..no rain...its just a song that I remembered...I like that song.."Crazy answered.  
  
"I miss rain.."Angel sighed.  
  
"I know...so do I,"Crazy Hazel looked up at the sky.  
  
"Rain...its so muddy...and cold, and it just sucks..why you like that?"Ghetto butted in.  
  
"Its not like that!"Crazy Hazel protested. "Rain...its just a beautiful thing...Its comfort for me...When I was little it coulda been the most dangerous storm and I'd be sleeping...its my lulluby.."  
  
"Lulluby? Lulluby.."Ghetto began laughing.  
  
"Hey...it ain't funny!"Crazy Hazel glared.  
  
"Yeah...Ghetto can't ya just be happy for someone for a change?"Sniper suggested.  
  
Ghetto looked down, and completely ignored them.  
  
"Well, I have a lulluby too.."Cat smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In the jungle...the mighty jungle...the lion sleeps tonight!"Cat sang. The other girls began laughing.  
  
"Yep...thats you Cat..."Kitkat laughed.  
  
"Yeah,"Sniper smiled.   
  
"I wish it'd rain.."Madlib looked up at the big sky, of nothingness.  
  
"We all do Lib...we all do.."Angel added.  
  
Sniper began digging once again, but then a strange light headed feeling fell over her. She felt sick to her stomach, and closed her eyes for a second. But then reopened them and moved along. She was fine, there was noway she'd show a weak side. She was the leader. She was the leader of the girls.   
  
~`~  
  
"Come on...Ya know ya wanna.."  
  
"Kitkat...go aw-ay.."Caveman said slowly.  
  
"Please...just this once...for me.."Kitkat fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
"Fine.."Caveman agreed, and followed Katrece out of the wreck room.   
  
"Ok...now...Im gonna teach you how to Tango.."Kitkat smiled and grabbed Cavemans hands.  
  
~`  
  
"NOT FAIR! I HAVE THESE CARDS!"Madlib showed Zigzag her cards.  
  
"So..I still win.."  
  
"Who said you win...check it out.."Ghetto laid down a perfect hand of cards.  
  
"What?! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!"Squid yelled.  
  
"Im just talented.."Ghetto smiled, and grabbed the pile of shower tokens in the middle of the table.  
  
"Lets play again...I swear on my life Im gonna at least win ONE game!"Madlib stated. "Well...maybe not on my life.."  
  
Angel watched the game, as she sat on one of the sofas. She laughed to herself and shook her head at some of their funny conversations and debates. She wished she could be in it...but she didn't know how to play poker.  
  
"Hey, Chica.."Magnet let himself colapse on the sofa, beside her.  
  
"Hi.."Angel shyly smiled.  
  
"So...hows your day been goin?"Magnet asked.  
  
"Ok...I mean same old...its just been boring..."  
  
Magnet smiled, and wrapped his arm behind Angel.  
  
"Is it boring now?"  
  
"Of course not...but.."Angel pulled away from Magnets arm. "I'd like some space..."She looked down as her cheeks grew red.  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
Sniper walked over, dragging her feet. She sat down at the nearest, busted up chair and laid back. She thought her pain would go away, but it just continued to get worse. Her head pounding, and the burning in her own body. She ached all over, and was even starting to release a cold sweat.  
  
"Hey...Snipe..you ok?"Magnet looked over at her.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, Im fine..fine.."Sniper moaned, as a cold shiver went down her back.  
  
"You sure don't look like it.."Angel commented.  
  
"Im positive...Im fine.."Sniper stood back up, and dragged herself back towards the Wreck room door. But before she could make it out, a sharp pain went up her back, she froze, she fell. Blackout.  
  
~`~  
  
IDEAS! PLEASE!? SUGGESTIONS? HELP ME OUT! FANS HELP ME OUT!!! 


	13. Different luv in different wayz

Ok....Heres chapter 13! OH YEAH! I drew up the D-Tent gurlz using paint on windows....wanna see what they look like? Go to http://groups.yahoo.com/group/girls_digit If you click on 'Photos" you can see them! Please do not steal 'em..  
  
~`~  
  
The muffled sound of people yelling seemed so hard to hear to Sniper. She fell into such a deep fainting sleep she began not to hear anybody.  
  
"Randi..Randi can you hear me?"Mr.Pendanski tried to awaken Sniper but she was out of it.  
  
"She fainted just help her!"Angel exclaimed.  
  
"Ok...Ok...lets get her to the tent.."Mr.Pendanski suggested.  
  
"Here.."Squid stepped forward. "I'll do it.."Squid kneeled down and looked at the pale, unconscious Sniper. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"She needs some rest...thats all,"Mr.Pendanski put on one of his famous fake smiles.  
  
"Lets just go.."Squid walked ahead.  
  
~`~  
  
Crazy Hazel was outside sitting on the Mess Hall steps when she had seen Squid and Pendanski walk towards D-Tent with Sniper totally unconcious. Crazy quickly stood up and ran to the wreck room to find out what happened along with Caveman and Kitkat who were dancing outside before the incident.  
  
"What happened to Snipe?!"Crazy asked as soon as she made it into the Wreck room.  
  
"We don't exactly know...she just fainted.."Madlib answered.  
  
"Oh.."Crazy looked around the room bewildered and sighed.  
  
"Well, we were just coming to see what happened...ready to dance some more caveman?"Kitkat smirked.  
  
"No.."Caveman shook his head.  
  
"Come on?"Kitkat pouted.  
  
"No!"Caveman ran outside.  
  
"Stanley...wait...COME BACK!"Kitkat ran out.  
  
"Run Caveman! Run!"Crazy Hazel laughed.  
  
~`~  
  
"Summer...whats wrong?"Zero asked the depressed looking Summer.  
  
"Nothing...nothing..just tired.."Shadow sighed, but Zero could tell something else was wrong.  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Mmhmm.."Shadow nodded.  
  
"Ya just seem upset about something...I don't know..it just seems.."Zero whispered. Summer didn't respond her eyes were to the stars that were just now apearing. Summer leaned over and laid her head on Zeros shoulder.  
  
~`~  
  
"Hey, Crazy,"Twitch came up beside her.  
  
"Oh..hey,"Crazy Hazel smiled.  
  
"Hey follow me, I gotta idea.."Twitch walked out of the Wreck room Crazy following. They walked to the boys D-tent and sat down on the cots.  
  
"So...what was your idea?"Crazy Hazel asked.  
  
"Oh..uhh..Just to come somewhere quiet I guess.."Twitch answered.  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"So how'd you get in trouble anyways?"Twitch asked with curiousity.  
  
"Well,"Crazy Hazel smiled. "Everyday at school...hehe..I walk by the drivers Ed. hallway...well...one day...ya know...If a cars free and a crazy 14 year old has the keys what do you expect me to do?!"Crazy laughed.  
  
"I stole a car too...hotwired a car in less than a minute,"Twitch smirked.  
  
"Hmmm...impressive,"Crazy Hazel nodded. "Hey, lemme see your visor.." Twitch took it off and gave it over. Hannah put it on.  
  
"What do ya think?"She smiled cutesy.  
  
"Nice,"Twitch laughed.  
  
"Thanks.."Crazy giggled.  
  
~`~  
  
Squid watched Sniper gently breathe, her silent trembling, and sweating drove Squid nuts. He put a blanket over her and stood up. He wanted to leave...but he didn't. He didn't really like, like Sniper...did he? He was unsure...very unsure. Squid looked at Sniper and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Her forehead was burning, obviously she was sick with feaver. Squid began to slowly walk away but would just come back. Squid leaned in silently and kissed Snipers hot forehead.  
  
"Hey, Squ-"Ghetto walked into the tent. "Woah...shocking...Squid,"Ghetto shook her head.   
  
"What do you want?"He turned to look at Ghetto.  
  
"Hey...chill, chill...Pendaski just wants us all ta meet in the Mess hall ya hear? For some sorta meetin,"Ghetto answered.  
  
"Be right there.."Squid whispered, and Ghetto left.  
  
~`~  
  
Well....sry this chapter is SO short...but Im so tired...and Im drained of ideas...so yeah...go to my website and check out the D-Tent Gurlz! Thanks ByeS!!! 


End file.
